User talk:Leldy22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Almost 2 (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Edgeofnight (talk) 02:57, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Who are your almost 2 Kingtrevor11 (talk) 20:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC) So you acctually can't take German Shadong as the allies didn't win be enough to demand that much, but give it a few turns as there will be some changes in Germany via mod events. Future Map gm 2 So, trade Taiwan for Hainan? Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 00:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I dont control Taiwan, Japan does, but I would like to negotiate the return of Hainan.Leldy22 (talk) 14:48, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I'd be estastic to, Leldy! First off, it is great overall. So don't get upset when I tell you some potential ideas for improvement; the overall content is one of the best posts so far and I am glad to meet you (if you'd like, I'll be chilling on chat for most of today). I just want you to be able to make the best possible turn, so here are some ideas to consider: *You would have found another civilization if you are large, just not a space-faring one, perhaps. *I would avoid real name of real place in Korea. This is because your race (being from Unchartered Space) isn't a human one and therefore would not be able to use Korean names. *Maybe add some cultural events, also. Like, what sport events happen, what books are written, etc. This will spice up your posts and make it more fun as the game goes on. Other than that, great job. Where in the galaxy is Jinhong located so I can add it to a map? See this map for labelled regions. Furthermore, see the game map to see where all of Chartered Space is located in Orion's Arm. Thanks, ''I find your lack of faith'' 16:49, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, I will improve upon my posts immidiately. Leldy22 (talk) 16:53, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Almost 2 #You aren't beating Japan #You can't add yourself to tier 1 #There are still 2 nations who are closer to tier 1 than you, you are still tier 3 and can not just jump up like that #Please refrain from editing the tiers without mod permisson. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ 02:14, October 14, 2014 (UTC) 2014 Leldy, I want to inform you that if you're not a mod, you don't make '''MOD '''events. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Galactica Watch out with our two nations making contact. one were nowhere near eachother, but we are in fact gonna have issues if we expand into eachother. Feudalplague (talk) Uhh, leldy, before you leave, you do realize it is implausible to jump from 54 to 60 million population in 6 months. I will fix that Leldy22 (talk) Vivempires Please post your turn Atlas. We supply your safety. Defenders of North America (talk) Almost 3 Has started. The World at War, II (Map Game) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 03:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC)